ohvfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:FoodCrumblesOfficial/1 fact about every single SlimerGamer9531 video so far
in celebration of the release of my first camp, EIGHT, i have decided to make this blog post. one fact about all 32 (woah ive made that much) videos ive made the past 2 years. list #'BFB Viewer Voting Intro: '''This was my first video, and my first try at making something object show related on YouTube. #'COAL 0a: This was my first attempt at a camp. But because I literally had 5 subscribers, no one signed up. #'''BFB Viewer Voting 1: My first BFB VV episode. Also the first video of 2018. #'BFB Viewer Voting 2: '''Four and X don't appear in this video at all for some reason. #'BFB Viewer Voting 3:' X Doesn't appear in this video at all for some reason. #'BFB Viewer Voting 4: 'As stated by Four, the Announcer doesn't appear in this episode because he died apparently. #'BFB Viewer Voting 5: 'I received the most votes in any video I ever made here, at 98. #'AVDOS Elimination Order: 'A video I made for a camp on the OSC. Also my least viewed video. Cup appears in this video because I was her in the camp. #'Lollipop and her 14 friends in LAB: 'This video was made as a test for making recolors of characters, and to make something out of the old COAL stuff. #'BFICI 0a: 'My most viewed video relating to a camp. #'BFICI 0b: 'The original BFICI had the Swap and Lose tokens having the same function. This was fixed here. #'BFB Viewer Voting 6: 'The first episode in a long hiatus, and my least viewed BFB VV episode. #'BFB Viewer Voting 7: 'The first episode to have recommended characters, a contestant speak, and a scene before the intro. #'BFB Viewer Voting 8: 'My first video to be over a minute long. #'BFB Viewer Voting 9: 'The most viewed video on my channel, which is weird because BFB VV 10 is better. #'BFB Viewer Voting is going on hiatus!: 'The first video with visable OHV characters, unless you include Cup in AVDOS. #'More Contestants in my Object Show: 'The contestants showed in the video are Volleyball, Chicken Biscuit, and French Fry. #'BFB Viewer Voting 10: 'The first BFB VV episode with a title. Also the last one to be released. Won't be for long ;) #'Object Hyperverse Intro: 'First video with OHV in the title. #'OHV 1 SNEAK PEEK!: 'The video is actually scene 2 of OHV 1. #'Update Video!: 'This video announced that OHV 1 would come out at the end of November, but it actually came out 3 days after this video. Huh. #'OHV 1: 'The most viewed video relating to OHV. Also had the most scenes, at 10. #'100 Subscribers.: 'The first and so far only OHV short. #'BFICIR 0: 'A reboot of BFICIR with 10 additional characters. #'BFICIR Intro: 'Based off the IDFB intro. I'm actually kinda proud of this one. #'OHV 2: 'The first episode I storyboarded. 6 scenes. #'OHV 3: 'The first video that someone helped me on, this being Striker. 7 scenes. #'OHV 4: 'The challenge was actually reused from my camp on the BFDI wiki, Battle for Some Crackers, and built upon. 8 scenes. #'OHV 5: 'The shortest OHV episode so far. 6 scenes. #'EIGHT Sign Ups: 'My 30th video, and my 4th attempt at a camp. Only one to start. #'EIGHT Intro: 'I made each custom egg from assigning a color to each letter, and using the first 2 letters of the users username to color the egg. #'EIGHT 1a: 'The first successful episode of a camp. upcoming videos? *'EIGHT 1b: 'This will be the first second part of an episode since BFICI. *'BFB Viewer Voting 11: 'Will be the first episode of the series since June 2018. Planned to release in July. *'OHV 6: 'Will be the first OHV episode with more than 1 animator, and more than 2 writers. *'Unnamed Object Show: '''Will be more fantasy and plot based than competive based. Category:Blog posts